


Waning Trinity

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>three times over</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waning Trinity

three times over  
this flame-borne loss stretched  
out, encompassed and buried  
you beneath shrouded wings

mother, crone, not-yet-hunter  
spirits tempered in heat, and  
captive flame severed the silver  
cord, turning flesh to black ash  
raining down upon parched earth  
where purple and gold lilies  
sprout anew

~ Dec. 2, 2005


End file.
